La primera vez que noté que ella era una chica
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy está en Azkaban esperando por su juicio frente al Wizengamot. Así es como recuerda la primera vez en la que vio a Hermione Granger como una chica, y quiere compartirlo con ustedes.


**_Disclaimer: Personajes de Rowling._**

* * *

**La primera vez que note que ella… Era una chica.**

Bienvenidos a mis pensamientos… Bueno, eso creo. Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy, tengo actualmente dieciocho años y me encuentro encerrado en una celda de Azkaban esperando por mi juicio. Seré condenado como un mortífago y el Wizengamot decidirá mi destino. Irónico.

En este lugar, rodeado por los dementores, mis recuerdos se reducen simplemente a absurdas tristezas que no me sirven para nada, que me hacen hundirme más profundamente en mi miseria. Y sin embargo, allí, escondido en el fondo de mi mente puedo vislumbrar el momento exacto en que note que ella era una chica. Sí, así como lo leen, hasta ese instante ella solamente era la rata de biblioteca amiga de Potter. Ups, creo que saben de quién hablo: Hermione Granger.

Verán… Siempre supe de su existencia. En el colegio resultaba difícil no saberlo, en la guerra podría decirse que era uno de los objetivos primordiales, antes de conocerla representaba la clase de personas con las que bajo ningún concepto debía relacionarme. Pero nunca, créanme, nunca la vi como una chica o futura mujer.

Al menos no hasta cuarto año. Allí, además de la sorpresa con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el Cáliz de Fuego, y la sorpresa de que Potter fuera el cuarto e indeseado campeón; _sí como no, _resulto que Granger decidió dejar de ser la empollona y romper el cascarón para dejar salir la mariposa interior… Y nos jodimos todos. La nueva mujercita que nos mostro encandilo a más de uno, Potter solía mirarla con cara de idiota –más de la usual-, Weasley dejó salir su lado más insensible, Nott salió de los libros, Viktor Krum fue quien gano en la tonta y silenciosa carrera que se originó cercana al baile para llevar a _la joya_ como pareja, claro que luego todos tuvimos que cerrar las mandíbulas al verlos aparecer juntos.

Pero ese no es el punto, a lo que intento referirme es a que hasta que no la vi esa noche, tímida pero espléndida, no me di cuenta de que esa chica a la que estaba destinado a odiar me provocaba más sentimientos que no deberían existir; esa noche Hermione dejó de ser una sangresucia para ser la mujer que se colaría en todos mis sueños.

Tengo miedo… mucho. Probablemente no salga impune de esta, sé que tengo que pagar por mis errores, sé que lo haré. Por Merlín, es lo que más deseo. Quizás por eso cierro mis ojos y dejo que la noche del Baile de Navidad de 1994 vuelva a mí… Quizás así, ustedes vivan ese momento conmigo.

_Por la escalera del vestíbulo descendía Hermione Granger… Y se veía espectacular. Mis ojos evitaban mirarla, más mi subconsciente tenía ganas de joderme y me descubría más de una vez recorriendo su figura; el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto le resaltaba sus todavía aniñadas curvas y estilizaba su figura, el elaborado moño dejaba algunos bucles libres, casi como rebeldes, dándole un aire angelical; y su sonrisa nerviosa le adjudicaba un aire tierno. Por decirlo de alguna manera aquella era __su__ noche._

_Trate infructuosamente de enfocarme en Pansy, mi pareja, pero me resulto imposible. Aquella hermosa Gryffindor parecía tener un imán sobre mi persona. En parte me sentía molesto por el poco control sobre mí mismo, y por el otro lado creía que era un joven realmente beneficiado por poder disfrutar del placer de verla bailar aunque sea sólo una noche. Quizá fue eso mismo lo que me motivo a acercarme._

_Aunque no le hable… tampoco puedo decir que haya actuado de la manera correcta. Simplemente me deje llevar, tome su mano y la mire a los ojos. El choque entre nuestras miradas fue muy diferente; la de ella demostraba confusión, la mía placer. Esbocé una media sonrisa ladeada y la vi sonrojarse pero no me detuve, la arrastré hasta la pista de baile y busque el lugar más alejado de las miradas entrometidas._

_Una vez que estuvimos detrás de unas bellas columnas decoradas por muérdagos me dedique a moverme al ritmo del vals que sonaba, inundando el salón de forma gradual y sumiéndonos a todos en una especie de letargo sumamente agradable que yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar. Pose una de mis manos en su espalda, justo a la misma altura en la que comienza el cierre del vestido, y con la otra tome su mano derecha, mientras sentía la mano derecha posarse en mi hombro. Tenía el corazón acelerado y temía que ella lo notara, pero una vez que esbozo esa sonrisa tierna y comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que yo todas mis preocupaciones parecieron esfumarse de mi mente._

El sonido de la celda al abrirse me saco de mis propios pensamientos, levante mis ojos del punto fijo e indefinido donde los tenía posados y no pude esconder la sorpresa que inundó mis facciones al verla allí, de pie frente a mí con su mirada determinada y su sonrisa tierna.

Por sus espaldas apareció un auror con una especie de artefacto muggle que no entiendo para que sirve, pero ella pareció sí saberlo pues sus ojos se iluminaron. Momentos después cuando todo estuvo arreglado, Hermione utilizo un pequeño y sencillo movimiento de varita y la música resonó por todo el lugar. Incluso yo no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que era la misma música que bailamos aquella noche.

Y entonces te acercaste y tomaste mi mano, acariciaste mi rostro y depositaste un beso en la comisura de mis labios; comenzaste a danzar a un ritmo lento y sin pasos concisos pero ese simple movimiento me trajo una ola de esperanza que no sentí hasta ahora. Por una vez en la vida me creí libre y sin un juicio sobre mis hombros. Por un momento me sentí un hombre cualquiera. Y es por eso, solo eso, que me creo capaz de luchar contra todo el Wizengamot, contra todos los prejuicios, y contra el resto del mundo.

Actualmente puedo decir, Hermione Granger, que eres la mujer más bella que conozco. La chica que oculto durante demasiado tiempo su metamorfosis, pero que una vez ese cambio salió a la luz fue imposible no reparar en él.

Solo me queda decirte: Gracias. Por dejarme bailar esa noche, por permitirme hacerlo hoy.

-Gracias.- Te susurro en el oído, conmovido. Mi rostro se acerca al tuyo y aspiro tu aroma, pero no me atrevo a acortar más la distancia.

-No digas nada, Draco.- Y no necesito escucharlo dos veces, así como tampoco necesitaste tú que yo me acercara, sino que fue tu impulso el que nos unió en un beso que no voy a olvidar nunca, pase lo que pase.

* * *

_**Bienvenid s a una nueva historia.^^**_

_**Bien podría decir muchas cosas pero no es necesario. Solo aclarar que este es un regalo de amigo invisible que escribí para Cess Morales de la página Sangre Potterica en FB. **_

_**Ella ya lo vio y sabe que yo fui su amiga secreta dado que participamos por Navidad, pero recién ahorita recordé que tenía el archivo en la pc.**_

**_Tómenlo como una especie de compensación por demorarme con "El placer del dolor" (por cierto, propaganda indiscriminada xD)._**

**_Saludos y hasta dentro de poco! :)_**

**_Ceci._**


End file.
